


Teacher crush

by LanaSQJen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Date, Fluff, Teacher AU, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 23:37:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11390778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanaSQJen/pseuds/LanaSQJen
Summary: Emma has a big crush on her English teacher Ms.Mills. Today is her last day of school, which means Regina is no longer her teacher. Emma now finally has a chance, and she is gonna take it. What will happen when Emma asks Ms. Mills out on a date? And how will their date go?





	Teacher crush

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! :)  
> Here is another fanfic!  
> This is a teacher au. (Emma is 18 and Regina 23)   
> There is no magic, and no Henry.  
> All mistakes are mine  
> I hope you will like it! Enjoy!  
> (I do not own any characters or Once Upon A Time.)

Today was the last day of school, and Emma Swan couldn't have been happier. It was her senior year, so she was graduating. That meant she didn't have school anymore, she could find her own appartment so she was gone from that horrible foster family. They weren't that bad, not compared to others who would hit her, or worse, but they just didn't care for her. They even forget to make her dinner or breakfast and things like that. If she had a bad day, they would yell at her and tell her their day was even worse, and that she shouldn't be complaining. So she was happy to get out of there. Another reason for Emma to be so happy was that now, her teachers weren't her teachers anymore. That could change everything. Emma was in love with her 'hot, cute and frickin gorgeous' English teacher from the moment she laid her eyes on her. It took her a little while to aknowledge of course, but she had fallen for her, hard. So after her last lesson, when Ms. Mills is not her teacher anymore, Emma is going to ask her out. She was nervous, and had to think about it a long time. But she often found Ms. Mills staring at her and then quickly looking away while blushing. More often it was the other way around. Ms. Mills always wore tight dresses and skirts, and blouses with a little cleavage, making it appropriate for school but Emma still found herself staring. And so did Ms. Mills. Emma was practically gawking, she just couldn't help herself, Ms. Mills looked so hot in her black pencil skirt and her white blouse with the top few buttons undone. That's when Ms. Mills noticed, Emma looked at her to find out she was already looking at her. Ms. Mills smirked and Emma blushed, quickly looking away. Emma hoped that meant something, cause you wouldn't smirk at someone you don't like after you found them staring at your breasts, right? So Emma decided to just 'woman up and go get her girl'.

The lessons seemed to take even longer than normal, and Emma was getting more and more nervous. She had English class the last. Finally it was her last hour, but it took too long. Emma wasn't paying any attention, instead she was thinking about asking the brunette teacher out. She even brought a rose, and she hoped it had survived. ''Ms. Swan! Would you be so kind to repeat what I just said?'' Ms Mills suddenly said. Emma immediatly started to blush, good impression she was making. ''I don't know.'' Emma said a little quiet, ashamed of being so stupid not to pay attention. ''A little louder, dear.'' Ms. Mills, who clearly hadn't heard Emma's answer, said. ''I'm sorry, I don't know.'' Emma said, blushing. ''Perhaps you would have known were you paying attention. Don't make me warn you again...'' Ms. Mills said, getting back to her story. Emma did pay attention this time, not really at what she was saying, more at what she looked like. She wore a beautiful red dress, which ended just above her knee. It had a little bit of cleavage and hugged her curves perfectly. Beneath it she wore her black stilettos and her lips were crimson red. Emma couldn't help but stare at her. ''Ms. Swan, are you alright?'' she heard Ms. Mills asking. ''What?. Oh, yeah.....I-I'm fine...'' Emma stammered. ''Are you sure? I called your name three times and you didn't respond.'' Ms. Mills asked, a little misschief sparkling in her eyes. ''Yeah, I just got a little... distracted.'' Emma said. ''I see. Don't let it happen again, otherwise I'll have to think of a fitting punishment.'' Ms. Mills said smirking and giving Emma a wink. Emma's mouth fell open, luckily, nobody noticed, and Ms. Mills walked to her desk and handed out a few of the tests they still needed to get back. Emma couldn't believe it. 'Did she really just wink at me? And she was...smirking?' she thought. Emma couldn't wait till class was over.

Finally after what felt like an eternity, the bell rang. Everyone cheered and walked outside as fast as they could. Emma calmly took her back and slowly walked over to the desk, which was close to the door. She was behind two boys she really disliked, Killian and Robin, they annoyed the hell out of her. And apperantly they tought it was funny to run past Ms. Mills' desk and throw all the papers laying on there on the ground. Emma quickly put her bag down and bent down. She started picking up the papers and noticed Ms. Mills was doing the same. When Emma tried to pick up the last paper, Ms. Mills did the same and their hands touched. Emma felt a tingle going trough her body and she let the paper go. Ms. Mills blushed and quickly got up, walked behind her desk and put the papers she picked up on her desk. Emma walked over to her and gave her the papers. ''Thank you, dear. You really didn't have to do that.'' Ms. Mills thanked her. ''You are welcome. They are just annoying, I'm sorry for that.'' Emma responded. ''It's not really your fault now is it?'' ''No, I guess not, but I still feel bad for them treating you that way. You don't deserve that.'' Emma said, she knew everybody called Ms. Mills 'The Evil Queen' but she couldn't see why, she thought she was actually really nice and kind (and hot). Especially Robin and Killian were mean to Ms. Mills, they would try to make her feel uncomfortable all the time, and they always made a mess. ''Why, thank you, dear. Don't you wanna leave now? School is over, you are free.'' Ms. Mills said, a little smile still on her face from the compliments, she didn't get them often. In fact, she never did, she knew everybody hated her. But Emma seemed different. ''Uhm..yeah, actually I wanted to ask you something, and give you something.'' Emma said, getting nervous again. 'What if this was a bad idea? What is she said no?' ''Well, what did you want to ask?'' Emma walked back to her bag and opened it. She carefully took out her rose, happy it survived all day in her bag. She turned around again, rose behind her back. Ms. Mills looked a little confused. Emma took a deep breath and walked a little closer. ''So today is my last day of school, that means you are no longer my teacher. And so I want to ask you something'' Emma began, she held out the rose to Ms. Mills, who looked surprised, but curious. Emma continued: ''From the moment I saw you, I knew you were the most beautiful woman I had ever seen, and ever will see. And I soon discovered, despite what everyone may think, you were not only breathtakingly beautiful, but you were also very kind and caring. You are an amazing, strong, intelligent, gorgeous woman, and I have fallen in love with you. I wanna show you how amazing you are and I wanna give you all the love you deserve. Would you do me the honour and go on a date with me?'' Emma asked. Ms. Mills was speecheless. Emma got more and more nervous with each silent second that passed. Finally Ms. Mills spoke: ''Yes, I would love to Emma.'' Emma couldn't help the big smile that formed on her face. And Ms. Mills had a small smile herself. She took the rose from Emma. ''Thank you for the rose, and the kind words, Emma.'' Emma smiled, she liked it when Ms, Mills said her first name. . ''You are welcome, you deserve it....'' Emma fell silent, she didn't even know her first name. She felt really stupid at that moment. ''Regina.'' ''What?'' Emma asked a little confused. ''Regina,'' Ms. Mills repeated, ''My name is Regina.'' Regina smiled. ''Regina.'' Emma tested the name on her tongue. '''Well, Regina, are you free tonight?'' Emma asked. Regina smiled sweetly. ''Yes I am.'' She replied. "Great, I'll pick you up. What's your address?'' ''Mifflin Street 108, 7 pm, don't be late!'' Regina said. Emma took her hand and kissed it. ''I won't. See you tonight Regina.'' She kissed her hand once more and picked up her bag. She started walking towards the door when Regina grabbed her by her wrist and spun her around. She looked deep into Emma's beautiful sea green eyes which sparkled with joy. She gave her a quick, but sweet peck on the cheek. ''Goobye Emma.'' She said, as she walked back to her desk. Emma smiled and touched her now burning cheek. This was the best day of her life.

* * *

Emma drove in her yellow bug down Mifflin Street. She stopped in front of Regina's house. It was a grand white mansion with a big yard. Emma took a deep breath. She was so happy, not even her foster family yelling at her could get her out of that mood. She had been busy all afternoon preparing the date. When she got home she had taken a shower and got dressed. She was wearing a pink dress and her black stilettos. Her hair was loose and her golden locks were draped over her shoulders. She had even put on some make-up which she usually didn't. She took a deep breath, took her bouquet of roses and got out of the car. She walked up to the door, took another deep breath and knocked. A few seconds later the door opened revealing a stunning brunette in a tight, curve hugging black dress with more cleavage than usual, giving Emma a hard time not looking at it. She also wore black stilettos and her hair was put up in a bun. ''Wow...'' Emma said, at loss for words. ''You look breathtaking.'' She finally said. Regina smiled. ''Thank you, Emma. You look very beautiful yourself.'' She said. ''Thanks.'' Emma said, feeling her cheeks heat up. Emma couldn't take her eyes off Regina. Then she realised she was staring and held the roses out to Regina. Regina took them carefully. ''I brought you these flowers for a reason. The red roses mean unconscious beauty; I don't think you truly see how beautiful you really are, at least not the way I see it. And you are not only beautiful on the outside, from what I have seen, you are beautiful from the inside and the outside. The orange ones mean desire and enthusiasm; I'm very enthusiastic about us, where this can go. And desire, not because I want to have sex with you, but because I desire you, your company, you as a person, and us. The yellow ones mean; joy and the promise of a new beginning; I'm very happy that you agreed to go on a date with me, and I promise you this is going to be a new beginning for both of us, no matter if this is gonna work out or not. But I really hope it will.'' Emma finished her speech. Regina was smiling and watching full of love at the flowers and Emma. ''Thank you, Emma dear, they are perfect. Nobody has ever done anything this sweet for me.'' Regina said, her eyes a little watery. ''Well, as long as you are dating me, get used to it.'' Emma said, taking her hand and kissing it gently. ''Are you ready to go?'' Emma asked. ''Yes, but just let me put those flowers in some water and then we can go.'' Emma nodded. Regina went back inside and Emma hesitated if she should follow. ''You can come inside if you want.'' She heard Regina yell. So she stepped inside the warm house. She waited for Regina to come back out of the kitchen. ''We can go now'' She said as she walked towards Emma. Emma linked their arms and they walked outside. They got inside the bug and Emma drove them to the park. ''Where are we going?'' Regina asked curiously. ''It's a surprise.'' Emma said and winked at her.

She stopped the car. Emma got out and walked to the other side to open the door for Regina. They walked towards the park. At the gate, there was a line with lights that went all the way along the path. They followed the path of lights and came to a willow tree next to the pond that was also full of lights. It looked beautiful and Regina gasped. ''Emma...'' She was speechless. ''This is.. It's beautiful! Thank you Emma, nobody has ever done something like this for me.'' Regina said while looking around. ''Well only the best for the queen right?'' Emma chuckled. Regina smiled at her. Emma lead Regina over to the little table that was standing underneath the tree. Emma looked at Regina, she seemed really happy. But then Emma's thoughts got the better of her. 'What if this is all too much? Does it look like I'm trying too hard? I don't want her to feel pressured. Is this all a bit over the top? What if she-' ''Are you alright Emma?'' Regina asked, interfering her thoughts ''Uhm, yeah, I was just thinking.'' She responded. ''Tell me what's going on? Did I do something wrong?'' ''No, god no! It's just that... it's stupid, nevermind.'' ''No, Emma, tell me, please.'' ''Well, I was thinking: is this too much? Like am I trying too hard? I don't wanna pressure you or anything. Or move to fast forward and-'' Emma was interrupted by Regina sitting on her lap and taking her face in her hands. She kissed her, and Emma immediatly relaxed and kissed her back. It was soft and passionate all at once. It was by far the best kiss Emma had ever had and all her worries seemed to melt away. She wrapped her arms around the brunettes waist and kissed her deeper, pulling her closer. When air became a problem they broke apart. ''I've wanted to do that since the beginning of this schoolyear.'' Regina confessed to Emma's surprise. ''Really?'' "Yes Emma, really. You are a very attractive woman. And even though you are infuriatingly annoying, I really liked you, you were different. You were nice. And don't you worry about those things, I think this is perfect. Just perfect.'' She said, and pecked Emma's lips once more, before sitting back in her chair. Emma stood and filled her and Regina's glass with red wine. She then served her the lasagna she made. Regina looked at her questioningly. ''I heard you liked lasagna so I made my recipe. It has red pepper flakes, gives it a little kick.'' Emma explained. Regina took a bite and practically moaned at the taste. Emma blushed a little, hearing that sound coming from Regina. ''This is amazing, Emma!'' Regina said while taking another bite. ''Thanks.'' Emma said and began eating herself.

After finishing their food, Emma spread out a blanket on the grass. She placed down some pillows on the blanket and walked back to Regina. She took her hand and Regina let herself be guided to the blanket. ''Lie down Regina'' Emma said. Regina hesitated, but decided to trust Emma and did what she asked. When she laid down, she found out that it was surprisingly soft. Emma took another blanket and laid down next to Regina. She put the blanket over their body's so they wouldn't get cold. ''I like to watch at the stars.'' Emma explained. ''Me too.'' Regina confessed. ''I think they're beautiful'' She added. ''Not as beautiful as you.'' Emma said. ''Oh, come here you...'' Regina said and she kissed Emma deeply again. The broke apart and they crawled closer to eachother. They layed there all evening, cuddling, stealing kisses, watching the stars and just enjoying eachothers company.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! :)  
> I hope you liked it. Let me know what you think!  
> Kudos or a comment would be nice! Thanks! ;)


End file.
